Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, are increasingly prevalent. As additional functions are developed for mobile computing devices, users spend more time using the devices. Known mobile computing devices, however, require a user to look at and interact with a screen in order to use the mobile computing device. Although mobile computing devices are useful in a wide range of applications, the increasing amount of time spent looking at the screen of mobile computing devices detracts from social encounters and also diminishes other interactions of the user with his environment. Mobile computing device users have a need to easily and intuitively utilize the benefits of the mobile computing device without spending large quantities of time looking at the screen.